1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an image capture unit, an electronic apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a function of automatically determining a photographic scene upon photographing has evolved in a digital camera. A digital camera having such a function automatically sets the photographing conditions of the camera in accordance with the determined photographic scene so that photographing can appropriately be performed without causing the user to set the photographing conditions. There is also an image capture apparatus that displays a help based on its operating state such that the user can know how to use the image capture apparatus without any instruction manual.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-253054 (patent literature 1) describes displaying an image representing an operation member of an image capture apparatus when it has transited to a help mode and describing the function of the operation member. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-142884 (patent literature 2) describes changing the particulars of help display concerning an operation member based on whether the photographing mode will be used by a user experienced in the operation of the image capture apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-121654 (patent literature 3) describes determining a photographic scene based on the features of an image under photographing and controlling the exposure, the shutter speed, the flash light emission amount, and the like in accordance with the determined scene.
However, patent literatures 1 and 2 do not consider changing the help screen in accordance with the scene determination result at all, although they describe doing help display concerning an operation member based on the photographing mode. Patent literature 3 does not consider cooperation between the scene determination result and the help screen at all, although it describes reflecting the scene determination result on the photographing settings.
An item about which the user requires a description of help display is supposed to change between an operation mode in which a lot of photographing settings are automatically done using a result obtained by determining a photographic scene, as in patent literature 3, and an operation mode in which many photographing settings are manually done by the user, as in manual photographing. For example, in the operation mode in which many photographing settings are manually done by the user, as in manual photographing, it is helpful to display, as a help, a description of operation members to be used for the photographing settings. On the other hand, in the operation mode in which a lot of photographing settings are automatically done using a result obtained by determining a photographic scene, displaying a description of operation members to be used for the photographing settings is of little help to the user. Although patent literature 2 describes changing the particulars of a help displayed for a certain operation depending on the photographing mode, changing the article of which a description is to be displayed is not taken into consideration.